1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method.
2. Related Art
As an apparatus for testing a device under test such as a semiconductor chip, a test apparatus is known that executes a pre-supplied pattern list to sequentially output test patterns, as in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-058251. The test apparatus selects a subsequent pattern list to execute according to results of the test.
However, when switching between pattern lists, the test apparatus enters a stopped state and does not output a test pattern. Therefore, the device under test must be set to a prescribed state each time the pattern list switches, since the state of the device under test cannot be maintained. For example, each time the pattern list is switched, a process must be performed to initialize the settings and adjust the timing of the device under test.